


your dearest pal RayRay

by izumrudishe



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Brad being Brad, Gen, Humor, Ray is a genius little fucker, Ray/GPS sys, precious puppy, грешные губы лейтенанта Фика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumrudishe/pseuds/izumrudishe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что бывает, когда Рэй всерьез берется за дело(:</p>
            </blockquote>





	your dearest pal RayRay

**Author's Note:**

> Рэй, намеки на Брэд/Нейт, джэн, юмор? Ворнинг за мат.

В мире было очень мало вещей, к которым капрал Джош Рэй Персон относился действительно серьезно. Тайские цыпочки, короткие увольнительные в Австралии, дражайшая мамочка Персон, ее домашний яблочный пирог и, конечно, собственные обязанности. Кстати, об обязанностях...

\- Так что ты делаешь? - Колберт долго и с интересом наблюдал за манипуляциями своего водителя. 

Сержант Браво 2-1 был человеком необычайного терпения. Он мог бесконечно долго наблюдать за тремя вещами: за тем, как лейтенант Фик передвигается по лагерю и что-то тихо шепчет Ганни своими грешными губами, за тем, как играют отблески яркого солнца на щите их отполированного и на сто процентов рабочего М-19 и за тем, как его неугомонный связист молча копается в проводах бортового компьютера. Вид серьезного, занятого делом Персона был чем-то вроде хвоста кометы Галлея или Северного Сияния - зрелище, которое видели лишь немногие счастливчики, и то, примерно раз в тысячу лет.

Занятой делом Рэй был на себя совершенно не похож, и от того втройне удивителен: между нахмуренных бровей залегала глубокая складка, сосредоточенный взгляд серьезных глаз был устремлен строго на объект, а руки с короткими обгрызенными ногтями ловко управлялись со связками разноцветных контактов и проводов.

\- Отвали, Колберт, - коротко отрезал Персон, внимательно рассматривая контроллер жесткого диска, - Ну же, скажи папочке, что тебе не нравится?

\- Папочке не нравится, что твои кривые руки ломают мне спутниковую навигацию.

Рэй замер и, аккуратно, положив плато на расстеленную бандану, медленно повернулся к своему командиру:

\- Когда я с ним закончу, Колберт, ты сможешь засечь на карте даже дрочащего в туалете Саддама Хусейна, а при желании, и посмотреть на него в высоком разрешении! Как только я с ним закончу, это будет самый охуенный из всех самых охуенных навигаторов, король, мать его, навигаторов. Настоящий Супермен среди устройств слежения!

Брэд только глаза закатил.

\- Что там с частотами?

\- Ты как ребенок - никакого воображения. Низкие по четным, высокие по нечетным, прямо начальная школа, - ответил Рэй и снова отвернулся к отложенному контроллеру, продолжая сосредоточенно бубнить и ковыряя микросхему ножом:

\- Может перезагрузим питание? Или вообще сменить шлейф... Но где я возьму нормальный шлейф посреди этой гребанной пустыни?

Ножом Рэй аккуратно подцепил батарейку на корпусе и, закусив губу, очень медленно вытащил интерфейсный шнур. Затем облизнул губы, продул отверстие, снова облизнул губы, вернул батарейку и, наконец, многозначительно прищурился.

Когда он обернулся, чтобы попросить подбросить бокорезы, Колберта уже не было. Ему же лучше - потом, будет приятный сюрприз.

Рэй поднялся, отряхивая штаны и разминая затекшие плечи, и устремился к хамви в поисках паяльника. Вообще-то нормальный паяльник здесь раздобыть было практически нереально, но он не зря подрезал у Роуллинг Стоуна фотку его страшной подружки. Фотография смазливой цыпочки резко сделала сержанта роты снабжения более сговорчивым, так что выторговать удалось не только паяльник, но и пару приличных отверток и упаковку батареек для ПНВ, но будь он проклят, если кому то об расскажет.

Персон достал новенькую отвертку и любовно посмотрел на материнскую плату, которая виднелась из-по снятого WGA. Ну и говно же им поставляли - с такой техникой не то, что страну завоевывать, порнотрекер взламывать стыдно. Китайская хуйня, вот что это было. Китайская хуйня, которая к тому же не держала питание, подвисала как последняя тварь и постоянно перегревалась на солнце. Но Рэй решил, что не позволит себе въехать в страну с таким говном на борту, поэтому компьютер подвергся немедленному апгрейду. На самом деле все было давно готово, осталось внести последний штрих, который должен был стать самой настоящей вишенкой на этом, мать его, пирожном технического прогресса.

В предвкушении от эффекта, который это произведет, у Рэя поджимались пальцы на ногах и пересыхали губы. Стоило только представить, как Колберт сядет за навигатор, а тот...

Впрочем, для этого ему и потребовался паяльник.

\- Ну же, милая, - Рэй нежно погладил пластмассовый корпус, на всякий случай проверяя кондеры, - я же знаю, ты можешь, сделай это для папочки.

Наконец, флешка с данными была припаяна вместо старого диска, питание подключено, и Рэй, чувствуя себя самим Творцом, щелкнул тумблер. Музыкой в его ушах зашумела новая система охлаждения, экран мигнул заставкой доса и....

\- Да! - проорал в сердцах Рэй, вспоминая проповеди Поука о том, что кончить можно даже без рук – сейчас он был как никогда к этому близок.

\- Милый, я закончил, - Персон хитро глянул в строну приближающегося сержанта. Пульс стучал в ушах, а губы сами растягивались в улыбке.

\- Давай, логинься уже, - Рэй чуть не подпрыгивал от нетерпения, когда Колберт вводил параметры в компьютер.

Ось загрузилась, восклицая голосом лейтенанта Фика:  
«Я рад, что ты мой тим-лидер, Брэд»

Неловкое молчание опустилось на хамви Браво 2-1 будто грозовая туча. Казалось, даже время замедлило свой бег. Брэд очень медленно повернулся к своему связисту, а потом взял в руки карабин и решительно закрепил подствольный гранатомет.

Следующий час Лили пытался заснять на камеру, как Айсмен с криками гоняет Персона по территории лагеря. У Рэя хватило ума добежать до Руди, затем появился ЭлТи, и Колберт впервые в жизни покраснел, когда лейтенант с тревогой спросил, чем же закончился ремонт бортового компьютера.


End file.
